kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 7
is the seventh volume of Kimetsu no Yaiba. Chapters *53. You Are... *54. Good Evening, Rengoku *55. Train of Infinite Dreams *56. Wake Up *57. Draw Your Blade *58. Good Morning *59. Insult *60. Defending 200 People *61. Trading Blows at Close Quarters Synopsis While under the care of the Demon Slayer Corps leaders, Shinobu, Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Inosuke and Nezuko have recovered. They have even learned a new and powerful technique - Total Concentration! They'll need this new power and all their skill on their next demon-hunting mission aboard the mysterious Infinity Train as it takes them into the dreams of demons!Kimetsu no Yaiba Volume 7: ''ViZ Release, Back Cover. Extra Pages Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V7_TP.png|Volume 7 Title Page Volume 07 Extra Page 01.png|Sketch of Tanjiro and Inosuke Volume 07 Extra Page 02.png|Sketch of Nezuko and Zenitsu Volume 07 Extra Page 03.png|Sketch of Zenitsu Volume 07 Extra Page 04.png|Sketch of Nezuko Volume 07 Extra Page 05.png|Sketch of Inosuke Volume 07 Extra Page 06.png|Sketch of Tool Volume 07 Extra Page 07.png|Taisho Secrets Volume 07 Extra Page 08.png|Taisho Secrets 2 Volume 07 Extra Page 09.png|Taisho Secrets 3 Volume_07_Extra_Page_10.png|Kimetsu Academy Volume_07_Extra_Page_11.png|Kimetsu Academy 2 Volume 07 Extra Page 12.png|Volume Cover Sketch Image Context :Disclaimer:'' 'Sketches' #Tanjiro and Inosuke - When the two boys arrived at the train station, Inosuke was frightened by the amount of people since he was isolated on the mountain and hides behind Tanjiro. #Nezuko and Zenitsu - Zenitsu is jumping for joy as he carries Nezuko. #Zenitsu - Its revealed that Zenitsu has an overbite. #Nezuko - Nezuko is called "Mmgh-ko" for short, and threatens that if you don't pet her, she will burn you. #Inosuke - Inosuke's ideal appearance: #*Has horns #*3 meters tall when standing #*Breathes fire #Tool - Enmu's gimlet has a handle made of bone and a point made from teeth. 'Taisho Secrets' #The author reveals that Nezuko burned the tickets in order for Rengoku, Inosuke, and Zenitsu to wake up. This information could not fit into the main chapter. #The author reveals that Nezuko fights with her nails because she gets sleepy if she uses her blood. #The author reveals that the Demon Slayer uniforms protect the owners from natural elements, and lower class demon fangs or nails. However it is not strong enough to protect them from the 12 Demon Moons. 'Kimetsu Academy Tales' #History Teacher: Kyojuro - He has a strong passion for teaching and a love for history. He started cavalry battles during class, and hurling his students but they love him nonetheless. No one in the academy is failing History. #*Rui Ayaki - He became famous after winning a Cat's Cradle tournament and had an article written about him. He has odd moles on his face that caused him to trend on the internet since they looked cute. #3rd Year High School Student: Shinobu - She is in the Yomogi Class and a member of the pharmacy and fishing club. She has won multiple tournaments and is close to the people in the flower arranging club since its nearby. #*1st Year Middle School Student: Naho, Kiyo, and Sumi - All three girls are in the Momiji Class, and are trying to create a pharmacy research lab for their school. #*2nd Year High School Student: Aoi - She is in the Kaki class and a member of the flower arranging club. Her family owns a restaurant that she helps out at, but is concerned with an increase of gluttonous girls stopping by. Navigation ru:Том 7 Category:Volumes